Clan List
To make it easier for everyone to know which clans we each own, Cotton and I (Meadow) put this list together and are going to place and active or inactive mark next to it. Made by Cotton and Meadow, Please feel free to add in any clans you know into this page that need to be added. Any inactive clans may be subject to deletion or the owner may request completely remake the clan for usage with the current community. Owned by One Member Splash *DreamClan - Status: Inactive Vi *ConiferClan - Status: Inactive *CoralClan - Status: Inactive *DarknessClan - Status: Inactive *DayClan - Status: Inactive *DeathClan - Status: Inactive *DestinyClan - Status: Inactive *DuneClan - Status: Inactve *DuskClan - Status: Inactive *EchoingClan - Status: Inactive Shiny/Peace *BahayClan - Status: Inactive *CasaClan - Status: Inactive *CometClan - Stauts: Inactive *EsperClan - Status: Inactive *MonkClan - Status: Inactive *SaturnClan - Status: Inactive *NunClan - Status: Inactive Dove/Luna ''Active; * BirdClan * RisingClan Non-Clan Groups; * The Community * Tribe of the Rising Moon Inactive (Planning to Reactivate); * Ancient ShadowClan * Ancient ThunderClan * AspenClan * CreekClan * ForestClan * GhostClan * LightningClan * LilacClan * SpellClan * StreamClan Non-Clan Groups; * Flame Claw Rogues * Laboratory, the * Tribe of the Falling Leaves Up for Adoption; * ClawClan * GhoulClan * TreeClan Up for Parial Ownership; * BlazeClan * BookClan * FallenClan Work in Progress;'' * ColorClan (will later combine with MonochromeClan to create one Clan, HarmonyClan) * EtherClan * MonochromeClan (will later combine with ColorClan to create one Clan, HarmonyClan) Destiny *MoorClan *Disneyclan *DawnClan Pheonix *AquaClan - Status: Inactive *AlchemyClan - Status: Inactive *BreezeClan - Status: Inactive *DragonClan - Status: Inactive *CityClan *HerbClan *Past AlchemyClan - Status: Inactive *SoulClan *SheikahClan *SolClan *LunaClan *SandstormClan Love *ZeldaClan *SpottedClan Sky *SongClan - Status: Inactive *CurseClan -Status: Inactive *TruthClan and TrustClan - Status: Inactive Dead/Blackstar *FlameClan *DinoClan *MythologyClan *MemorialClan *RainClan *LightClan *Group 262 *Task Force 141 Meadow *AirClan - Status: Inactive *LimeClan - Status: Semi-Active *RainbowClan - Status- I really have no clue, i'm WORKING ON IT *WitchClan-Status - Status - Semi-Active Leafeh *DappleClan - Status: Inactive *JadeClan - Status: Inactive Wild *AeroaClan - Status: Inactive *AquainClan - Status: Inactive *ArenaClan - Status: Inactive *BrightClan - Status: Inactive *CloverClan - Status: Remaking *DemonClan - Status: Inactive *EagleClan - Status: Inactive *FoveaClan - Status: Inactive *FrozenClan - Status: Inactive *GoldenClan - Status; Inactive *HackClan - Status: Inactive *IgnitaClan - Status: Inactive *IrisClan - Status: Inactive *MalumiaClan - Status: Inactive *MazeClan - Status: Remaking *NightshadeClan - Status: Remaking *RagingClan - Status: Inactive *ReedClan - Status: Inactive *SunClan - Status: Inactive Eagle *AuroraClan - Status: Inactive *LifeClan -Status: Inactive *SolarClan- Status: Inactive *DimensionClan- Status: Inactive Aspen *AkatsukiClan - Status: Inactive Elo *Ancient WindClan - Status: Inactive *BladeClan - Status: Inactive *CliffClan - Status: Inactive Cotton *BalanceClan - Status: Inactive *BriarClan - Status: Active *BrokenClan - Status: Inactive *CelestialClan - Status: Inactive *RunningClan - Status: Inactive *SageClan - Status: Inactive *WillowClan - Status: Semi-active Cinder *BrambleClan - Status: Inactive *CastleClan - Status: Inactive *CinderClan - Status: Inactive Shorts *CondorClan - Status : Semi-Active *SorceryClan - Status : Semi-Active *HillClan - Status : Semi-Active *Past HillClan - Status : Semi-Active Leaf *EarthClan - Status: Inactive * Xain *SnowClan - Status: Active *StoneClan - Status: Active Shuckle *HunterClan - Status: In the making *IslandClan - Status: In the making Joint-Owned Clans Pheonix and Lavender *MedallionClan Vi/4pinkbear and Pheonix *AshClan - Status: Inactive *PlasmaClan Sky and Pheonix *JusticeClan Bird and Dead/Blackstar *HetaliaClan Vi/4pinkbear and Dead/Blackstar *WikiClan Bird and Pheonix *AvatarClan - Status: Inactive Cotton and Meadow *FoxClan - Status: Inactive *FallingClan - Status: Semi-active *The Blazers-Status: Inactive Meadow, Cotton, Cinder, Eagie *ElementClan - Status: Inactive Category:List Category:Project Reconstruction